gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Twistedness of Innocence
is the 33rd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Tieria asks Regene why they look alike, and Regene answers that they share DNA as Innovators. Tieria then hears Regene's voice in his head, and Regene says it's an ability using quantum brainwaves with GN particles as a catalyst to create a direct connection with Veda. Innovators suppress aging through genetic engineering and nanomachines and are essential to Aeolia's plan, he says. Regene wonders if Tieria spent all this time unaware that there were others like him. Regene says that as a Gundam Meister, Tieria's access level in Veda must be limited, so he'll lay it all out. The plan's first stage is to use Celestial Being's armed interventions to start world unification. Following that, A-Laws will unify the will of humanity, and finally, humanity will move into space. Regene walks up to Tieria and tells him that Innovators will lead humanity into space. Listening in from his headquarters, Ribbons comments that Regene is doing unnecessary things. Under the sea, Ian complains about Allelujah smashing up his Gundam like Setsuna. On the bridge, Lasse asks Sumeragi if it's ok to have Marie aboard, and she tells him Allelujah needs a reason to fight. Mileina barges into their room to ask Allelujah and Marie if they're lovers, and when they show their surprises, she assumes she's right and runs off. In his room, Lockon thinks about his Katharon comrades. Setsuna reads up on the political situation in the Middle East and thinks about Marina. At the Katharon base, a kid gives Marina a candy bar to cheer her up. Tieria thinks about the other things Regene told him, including that he's an obstacle to the plan. Regene said Innovators exist solely to execute Aeolia's plan, so he wanted Tieria to join him. Tieria wonders what path he should take and imagines that he hears Neil telling him to take action. In a corridor, Allelujah and Marie run into Feldt. Allelujah tries to introduce Marie, but Feldt interrupts and says that their comrades died because people like Marie/Soma fought them four years ago. Feldt then says she knows it isn't Marie's fault and runs away. Allelujah explains that for Feldt, the ship's crew is her family. On the A-Laws battleship, Louise asks Kati if she can be assigned to the Ahead Smultron to prove herself and avenge Soma. Kati refuses, but Lindt steps in and agrees to the request, so long as Louise agrees to a special mission. Kati objects because she'll be short a pilot, but Lindt explains that he's already lined up some replacements. On the deck, Revive Revival lands his Gadessa, accompanied by Patrick's GN-XIII. Elsewhere, Setsuna and the others watch a TV broadcast of the Federation's plan to reorganize the Middle East. Lockon says the Federation's spokeswoman is talking nonsense, but Sumeragi says the average Federation citizen won't care because they have good lives. Setsuna points out that people are still dying, and Tieria thinks about the Innovators. Later, Allelujah finds Feldt and apologizes, but she says she's a useless person. Kati tells Patrick he's stupid for joining A-Laws because he'll die fighting the Gundam. Patrick points out that he's been involved in seven Gundam battles and survived. Wang sends them a message that top A-Laws leaders will be attending a party, and Tieria volunteers to go. Setsuna wants to go too, and Sumeragi says they'll have to follow her instructions. Wang asks Regene if that was good enough, and he says it was. Later, Feldt visits Marie and apologizes for what she said earlier. Marie asks Feldt if she treasures everyone on the ship, and Feldt answers that they're her family. Riding a linear train back up to space, Ian concludes that the 00 Gundam's problems would be solved if they had the 0 Raiser. Elsewhere, attendees at the party are surprised by Wang's appearance. As she and Hong Long walk through the room, she notices Tieria in a dress and wonders if that was Sumeragi's suggestion. Homer introduces Billy to another guest and makes small talk. Tieria knows that even though Homer commands A-Laws, he's not the true enemy. Ribbons thinks to himself that Regene is acting too selfishly, and Louise walks in and asks Ribbons why she had to come to the party. Ribbons points out that since she's the head of the Halevy family and A-Laws' biggest investor, he needs her support to get everyone's cooperation. He also mentions that he's made arrangements for her to use the Ahead Smultron. Tieria makes small talk with other guests until Ribbons introduces himself and asks to dance. Outside, Andrei tells Louise she should enjoy her time off, but she doesn't like this kind of thing. She has a strange flash and spots Setsuna near a car. Ribbons says he's surprised to see Tieria in such a form, and Tieria says he did it because it's known that the Meisters are male. Louise walks over and greets Setsuna, who is disguised as a chauffeur. Tieria asks Ribbons about Aeolia's plan, and Ribbons offers to give him access to Veda, which shocks Tieria. After the dance, Ribbons takes Tieria to an upstairs room. Billy decides to leave so he can return to work. Louise asks Setsuna what he's doing and if Saji is doing well. Setsuna mentions that he ran into Saji at a colony. Tieria asks Ribbons if he controls Veda and recalls the time that Gundam Nadleeh's Trial system was cut off. He figures that Ribbons is also connected to the [Drive Tau|GN[T drives]], and Ribbons explains that all the Meisters were supposed to die four years ago. Setsuna notices the scars on Louise's arm, and when she tells him it was an accident, he recalls what Saji said. He then says he had the impression that Saji still loved her. Louise then begins to feel piercing pain in her head. Tieria tells Ribbons that he's mistaken and that he'll continue to walk down the path he believes in. Billy runs over to help and instantly recognizes Setsuna as a member of Celestial Being. Ribbons tells Tieria that he trusted Neil too much - a foolish man who put revenge above the plan. Tieria pulls out a gun to shoot Ribbons, but it's shot out of his hand by Hiling Care, another Innovator. Tieria then jumps out the window, and Setsuna runs away when Billy calls for security. Regene wonders which will win out: Ribbons' plan or Celestial Being's ideals. After flying off in their Gundams, Setsuna apologizes, but Tieria says he found their true enemy. Ali then appears in his Arche Gundam and says he wants to have a battle between the Gundams.